pribehy_xanfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Jak na RP orka
'Povaha a typické vlastnosti orka' thumb|left|112px|Tento autorský článek je nasdílený v rámci spolupráce Pandího Klubu a Legenda Wiki. Prosíme aby nebyl vynášen z našich Wiki. Legendární pandy děkují.Orkská kultura je směsí šamanismu, života v souladu s přírodou (která dává i bere) a válečnické kočovnické společnosti. Striktní sebekontrola, houževnatost a výcvik zaměřený na zdokonalení těla i mysli jsou běžnější, než představa hloupého peonského povaleče či bestiálního berserka. Orkské ženy se ve všem vyrovnají mužům a z lore víme, že menší bitky v domácnosti nebývají vzácností, protože i orkyně jsou zvyklé prosadit si svou. Co se historické inspirace týče, můžete hledat některé společné rysy se starověkou Spartou ale i asijskými nájezdníky a lovci. Níže najdete popis vlastností a postojů, které jsou pro orky typické. 'Návrat ke staré tradici' Orkové, kteří následovali Thralla do Kalimdoru, tvoří největší skupinu své rasy, tu, která znovu objevila pravou šamanskou duši národa ubírající se cestami moudrosti a síly a odmítá znovu dopustit krutost, krvežíznivost a ničení způsobené pod vlivem démonické moci a kletby krve. Thrallovi orkové se dokázali dopracovat zpět ke stavu duše a mysli, jaký znali jejich předkové v Draenoru. Tato generace následuje Thrallovu snahu obnovit Hordu šamanskou a kmenovou tradicí. Pokud chcete hrát takového orka, budete ctít své předky, duchy země a živlů, budete dbát na rady šamana před každým důležitějším rozhodnutím a budete se snažit především chovat čestně a moudře. thumb|left|700px 'Orkští kultisté' I přesto všichni orkové nejsou potěšeni těmito změnami, mnoho přeživších warlocků se odmítá vzdát svých způsobů, odmítá vše, co Thrall hlásá o orcích a hledá způsoby, jak se šamanů opět zbavit a převzít moc nad Hordou sami. Tyto skupiny kultistů, černokněžníků a uctívačů démonů jsou však nemilosrdně loveny nejen Aliancí, ale i samotnou Hordou. Jejich jedinou šancí na úspěch tak zůstává nenápadná infiltrace orkské společnosti. Roleplay orka z takové skupiny samozřejmě zahrnuje řadu přetvářek, značnou vychytralost, lstivost a krutost. 'Čest, odvaha, houževnatost a síla (těla i mysli)' Pro orka je podstatná chrabrost v boji, která každého jedince ctí, a teprve jedinec, který svým hrdinstvím dosáhl cti v boji, může být přínosem pro svůj klan. Ztráta cti a zbabělost jsou prohřeškem, který má dopad na každého orka stejný, nehledě na jeho postavení ve společnosti. Dokonce i jméno, které nosí ork od narození je dočasné, dokud nedokončí obřady svého přechodu do dospělosti. Teprve když dokáže svou sílu a čest svému klanu, staršinové mu vyberou dospělé jméno založené na jeho činech. Orkové dospívají rychle, což z nich udělalo jednu z nejpočetnějších ras Azerothu i přes bídu a strádání, které zažila předchozí generace. Jejich plodnost je často vyvážena jejich reakcí na jakýkoli konflikt - zbrkle a paličatě se vrhají do bitev a dokáží bojovat na život a na smrt i pro to, co se jiným rasám zdá být banalitou. 'Horkokrevnost a záchvaty hněvu' Orkové se možná dokáží rychle rozzuřit, ale jejich vrozenou vznětlivost mírní šamani, uctívaní v Hordě nade všechny bojovníky. Přestože v Alianci stále převládá názor, že jsou orkové brutální, tupí, primitivní či dokonce bezduší pohani, orkové dokázali znovu stvořit svou kulturu a propojit v ní nejen mnohá povolání, ale i mnoho ras. Samozřejmě je to hlavně zásluhou Thrallovy diplomacie, ale Aliance orky jednoduše podcenila - předpokládala, že nikdy nebudou schopni vytvořit dostatečně silnou společnost, která bude mít vliv na celosvětové dění. Propadnout bezmyšlenkovitému hněvu a ničit vše kolem sebe bez rozlišení přátel a nepřátel je v Nové Hordě pokládáno za ostudné, tak jako kdysi v dobách, kdy ještě šamanští orkové žili v Draenoru. I přesto, že jsou orkové náchylní k záchvatům nepříčetného a až zběsilého vzteku, dokáží bojovat s jistou divokou ladností, která se vyrovná obratnosti a eleganci toho nejskvělejšího elfího šermíře. 'Výchova dětí a rovnoprávnost pohlaví' Podle WoWpedie mají orkové k výchově dětí přístup podobný jako noční elfové a taureni - to jest, že dítě vychovává celá osada a celý klan. Je to celkem logické v situaci, kdy se oba rodiče často účastní lovu či boje za svůj národ. Může to znamenat, že má tak dítě bohatější vzpomínky na větší počet lidí, který jej vychovával a ovlivnil. Takže krom matčina názoru na boje s lidmi, nočními elfy či nemrtvými byste si patrně pamatovali, jaký názor na ně měl strýček Krog, soused Krag a možná i prababička nebo sám klanový náčelník. Stejně tak je dost pravděpodobné, že se orkské děti povahově nevyvedou přesně po svých rodičích - jak se říká, jablko v tomto případě dopadlo fakt daleko od stromu, protože to jsou různí orkové, co je učí různé věci. thumb|left|400px Přestože původně u orků převládalo spíše patriarchální zřízení, Thrall se v nové Hordě toto snaží změnit - od orkských žen se očekává, že budou stejně silné jako muži a bojovat stejně jako muži. Můžete tak zapomenout na tradiční obrázek vojáka odcházejícího do války, kam s sebou bere i své syny a jeho žena se s nimi loučí na prahu se slovy: "Vrať se se svým štítem, nebo na něm." U orků je pravděpodobné, že tuto scénu neuvidíte, dokud není žena ve vyšším stupni těhotenství (pak by bylo logické, že se nebude vystavovat nebezpečí bitvy). Kdo se tedy stará o děti, které nejdou do války? U orků to pravděpodobně nebude souviset až tak s pohlavím, ale s nutností a praktičností. O děti se tedy mohou starat klidně i zasloužilí veteráni, kteří jsou zranění, nebo již zeslábli, stejně tak staršinové, pro které již bitva není. Můžete zvážit, jaké tedy bylo dětství vašeho orka a kdo všechno jej během něj mohl ovlivnit a jestli s každým z osady vycházel. 'Historie vaší postavy ' Orkové patří k rasám, které nejsou na Azerothu původními obyvateli - pochází z planety Draenor. Podle Azerothských standartů je jejich doba života relativně krátká tedy odpovídá té lidské - orkové se pokládají za šťastné, pokud se věkem vůbec přiblíží první stovce, i proto jsou (tak jako lidé) plodní a mívají více dětí, které ovšem obvykle vychovává celý klan společně. thumb|350px V Draenoru před vzestupem Gul'danovy Hordy, se zdaleka ne každé dítě dožilo dospělosti - orkové vždy obývali nádherná a drsná místa. Klany jako Warsong pak slabší a nemocné děti odpravili krátce po narození téměř jako legendární Sparťané. (Viz tradice po narození dítěte) Délka dožití u orků tedy zhruba odpovídá lidské, od lidí je ale odlišuje jejich historie, která je v mnoha ohledech popsána detailněji, než lidská, hlavně kolem roku 0 a otevření Temného Portálu. Samozřejmě, stejně jako lidé, mohou i orkové používat magii k tomu, aby si život prodlužovali nepřirozenými způsoby, proto není problém narazit i na orky starší sta let. Věk, kdy je ork uznán za dospělého, přichází u jejich rasy poněkud později, než u lidí a uznání za dospělého se sestává z úspěšného zvládnutí rituálů a zkoušek dospělosti, které se týkají mužů i žen. Jedinec musí dokázat schopnost přežít, čelit překážkám, bojovat a lovit. Tyto zkoušky můžete zahájit až ve věku 12 let, ale kdy je dokončíte, závisí jen a pouze na vašich schopnostech, odhodlanosti a síle. Více viz tradice orků týkající se dospívání. Není tomu tedy tak jako u lidí, kdy prostě zestárnete a usadíte se a tím jste prohlášeni za dospělé. Typičtí orkové pak za svůj život viděli tolik války a konfliktů (vezměte si, co vše se stalo od průchodu Temným Portálem, První, Druhá a Třetí válka i neustálé boje s Aliancí), že se dá jen těžko předpokládat, že se průměrný ork dožije maximálního možného věku. Stejně jako u lidí tak máte relativně omezenou historii, kterou vaše postava mohla osobně zažít, aby byla ještě stále v současnosti životaschopná či v plné síle. I když orkové v Draenoru existovali tisíce let, jejich život je tak krátký, že si ze své historie před průchodem Temným Portálem budou pamatovat spíše klíčové události, podle toho, kdy a kde se narodili. thumb|left|700pxJako s každou jinou rasou je to tak, že pokud se snažíte vymyslet, kde byl váš ork během důležitých události, které se udály v minulosti, nebo čeho mohl být svědkem, prostě určíte jeho věk a pak sledujete časovou linku Warcraftu zpět do doby, kdy se narodil. Dobrým tipem je vybrat si historickou událost, kterou doopravdy chcete, aby vaše postava zažila a tato událost ovlivnila její život a povahu, a teprve pak se rozhodnete, jak starý váš ork byl, když k oné události došlo. Jak dobře si ji tedy pamatuje a co pro něj ta vzpomínka znamená. 'Vašemu orkovi je 15-18 ' Váš ork patří mezi mladé, kteří se narodili od roku 10 do roku 15 po otevření Temného Portálu, tedy v době, kdy byli orkové umístěni v internačních táborech v Lordaeronu po Druhé válce. Pokud chcete lepší představu o tom, jak to v internačních táborech chodilo, přečtěte si knihu Lord of the Clans. Thrall orky osvobodil kolem roku 18, což by pro vašeho orka znamenalo, že si to celé bude pamatovat jen jako dítě (3-8 let), včetně strastiplné cesty do Kalimdoru a spojenectví s trolly a taureny. Třetí válku byste prožili stále ještě jako dítě (6-11 let), během vanilly byste dospívali a o velkých událostech byste patrně spíše jen slyšeli, než byste se jich účastnili, totéž se dá říci o událostech the Burning Crusade (10 - 15 let). Starší z těchto mladých orků se již ovšem mohli účastnit událostí WotLK a bojů v Ledové Koruně, mladší možná pouze jako "pážata" pro Argent Tournament. Nezapomeňte, že váš ork netuší nic o životě v Draenoru, krom příběhů, které jim o něm byly vyprávěny v dětství v táboře. 'Vašemu orkovi je 19-40' Tito orkové prožili všechny podstatné historické události, čtyřicetiletý ork by se narodil 12 let před otevřením Temného Portálu a začátkem První Války. Pravděpodobně by se tedy neúčastnil bojů o Stormwind, ale mohl se již účastnit boje v Druhé Válce, útoku na sever Východních Říší i Quel'Thalas. Vzhledem k nedostatku jednotek na konci Druhé Války se mohlo stát, že byli do zbraně povoláni i mladší orkové. Druhá Válka však dopadla porážkou Hordy a většina přeživších orků skončila v internačních táborech, kde postupně zemřeli či upadli do letargie. thumb|300px Zbytek "šťastnějších" (jako Frostwolf a Warsong klan) žil na útěku v divočině Lordaeronu či ve vyhnanství nehostinných hor Alteracu. Dalších zhruba deset let tedy orkové trávili v zajetí, v roce 18 (to by čtyřicetiletému orkovi bylo 30) se objevil Thrall, osvobodil orky z internačního tábora a dovedl je do Kalimdoru. Pokud ovšem chcete, aby váš ork patřil k těm mladším z této skupiny, tedy vyrostl a dospěl v internačním táboře, můžete klidně říci, že se narodil roce 1, třeba jako důsledek bujaré oslavy vítězství nad Stormwindem. Do internačního tábora by se pak dostal v 7-8 letech, viděl, jak většina jeho klanu padla v boji u Blackrock a jeho spoluvězni v táboře postupně slábnou a propadají se do letargie bez zdroje démonické magie. Dosáhl by dospělosti právě v době, kdy se objevil ten bájný modrooký hrdina Thrall, osvobodil orky a dovedl je do Kalimdoru na lodích, které uloupil lidem. Pak by váš ork dost pravděpodobně bojoval ve Třetí válce, protože by byl stále v nejlepších letech - a zažil i bitvu o horu Hyjal po boku nočních elfů a lidí. V současnosti by mu tedy bylo 27 let a stále by byl na vrcholu sil. A k lidem i nočním elfům mohl v bitvě o Hyjal získat i jistý druh úcty. Takto starý ork zažil tedy vše podstatné z nedávné historie. Jeho vzpomínky na Starou Hordu by s sebou nesly myšlenky na Druhou Válku, prohru, zradu černokněžníků a Gul'dana, pak na nesnesitelné zajetí či život na útěku... Dokud se neobjevil Thrall, život byl pro orky velice drsný... a jeho objevení pro ně bylo jako absolutní spása. Váš ork by byl hluboce oddaný Thrallovi. 'Vašemu orkovi je 41-100' Pak je to relativně starý ork - staršina, kterému je sto let by se narodil někdy v roce -72, což by jej rozhodně umístilo do Draenoru a do dob, než vznikl krevní pakt s Mannorothem, který dostal orky pod vliv Plamenné legie a divoké krvežíznivosti. Již v roce -100 oklamal Kil'jaeden Ner'zhula lží o tom, že draenei plánují vyhladit orky. thumb|left|350px Později, když Ner'zhul prohlédl a vzepřel se, byl odstraněn a nahrazen Gul'danem, který zformoval Koncil Stínů a začal orky kazit "zevnitř". Již tehdy se začala kůže orků barvit do zelena vlivem magie černokněžníků v jejich klanech. V roce -46 se klany rozhodly napít Mannorothovy krve z "Poháru jednoty" a stoletý ork by si tento rituál rozhodně pamatoval. Tou dobou by mu bylo kolem 26 let... měl by vágní vzpomínky na život před Mannorothem, ale v době, kdy se narodil, již Kil'jaeden zaťal své drápy hluboko do orkské společnosti. Pokud je vašemu orkovi 70 (a víc), toto vše by si pamatoval. Odstranění Ner'zhula, postupnou korupci orků, ubývající počet šamanů a přibývající zástup černokněžníků, proměnu z přírodního a duchovního národa v krvežíznivé maniaky a stroje na zabíjení. Pamatoval by si pití démonické krve i Orgrimovo a Durotanovo odmítnutí. Rozhodně by si pamatoval vyvraždění draenei a velice pravděpodobně by se ho i účastnil. Pamatoval by si loutku Blackhanda jako prvního válečného náčelníka. pamatoval by si i Dobu Umírání. A pak se otevřel Temný Portál. Stoletý ork se mohl účastnit První Války a slavit vítězství nad Stormwindem, ale v době, kdy začala Druhá Válka, by již byl na boje patrně příliš starý. Pamatoval by si internační tábory a vše další po nich, možná mnohem živěji, než mladší orkové. Takový ork by se chýlil konci svého života a množství událostí, které za něj zažil, je nezměrné. Pád Staré Hordy, vzestup Nové Hordy... a nyní se k moci dere ambiciózní a nesmiřitelný Garrosh. Pokud chcete hrát mladšího orka, který se účastnil První války a vyhlazení Stormwindu, takového, který si pamatuje cestu Temným Portálem, musel by váš ork být v roce 0 minimálně fyzicky dost dospělý, aby se plně mohl účastnit První války (počítejte, že mu tou dobou bylo minimálně 16 let). Narodil by se tedy kolem roku -16 či dříve, což by z něj nyní dělalo orka, kterému už bylo 44 let. Není tedy stařec, ale své nejlepší roky již má za sebou. Ork narozený blíže k otevření Temného Portálu by byl vychován již v nové orkské společnosti plné touhy po násilí, krvi a dobývání. Okusil by Mannorothovu krev co nejdříve a zesílil tak, aby se mohl účastnit všech hrůz, které Horda rozesela po Draenoru i Azerothu. thumb|350pxOtevření Temného Portálu a příchod do Azerothu je pro orky mnohem významnějším momentem historie, než pro lidi. Myslete ale na to, že pro starší orky (jako je například Drek'thar) začal pád jejich národa o 45 let dříve, kdy respektovaný vůdce a šaman Ner'zhul podlehl Kil'jaedenovým lžím o tom, že se draenei chystají vyhladit orky, a v době, kdy si uvědomil pravdu, bylo již pozdě cokoli zastavit. Dobou umírání se nazývá tříleté období po genocidě draenei a před otevřením Temného Portálu za vlády Gul'dana, kterým Kil'jaeden nahradil Ner'zhula. Je to ta nejtemnější doba v orkské historii, kdy elementy přestaly orkům odpovídat, vstup do svaté hory Oshu'gun strážili démoni a orkové se místo odměny za vyvraždění draenei dočkali jen toho, že je Kil'jaeden opustil. Svět Draenoru umíral - ubývalo vody a zbylé prameny byly zkažené, ubylo zvěře, protože nerostla ani tráva. Z hladu a na nemoce zemřelo více orků než ve válkách proti draenei. Orkové se octli bez nepřítele a jednotlivé klany začaly válčit o ubývající zásoby jídla - většina nájezdů se pak soustředila na klan Frostwolf, který byl v nedůvěře a nemilosti ostatních, protože jejich vůdce Durotan nejen odmítl pít Mannorothovu krev, zakázal ji pít i celému klanu a odmítnul se účastnit i genocidy draenei. Doba umírání skončila, když se Gul'dan spojil s Medivhem, který orkům nabídl nového nepřítele a nový svět k plundrování. 'Netypický ork - vyhnanec' Pokud byla vaše postava členem klanu Frostwolf, musela by se jen dívat na všechny bestiality páchané Gul'danovou hordou, zatímco náčelník Frostwolfů, Durotan, protestoval proti vyhlazení draenei, útoku na Shattrath a i průchodu Temným Portálem. thumb|left|300px Pokud byla z jakéhokoli jiného klanu, propadla by běsnění a krvežíznivosti stejně jako celý zbytek Hordy a sama by se účastnila všech hororů, které orkové tehdy zapříčinili - genocida draenei, První a Druhá válka. V současnosti by možná při pohledu zpět cítila lítost a hanbu, tak jako šaman Drek'thar. Frostwolfové ale byli jiní - byli vykázáni do Alterackých hor jakmile Horda vstoupila do Azeerothu. Zde pak existovala poslední výspa orkského šamanismu, když se Drek'thar zřekl cesty černokněžníka a získal zpět náklonnost duchů, aby mohl učit i další orky. Zde se také narodil Thrall, zhruba v době, kdy Orgrim Doomhammer zabil Blackhanda a stal se novým válečným náčelníkem. Po vraždě Durotana a zmizení jeho syna velel Frostwolfům sám Drek'thar, než se Thrall konečně o mnoho let později vrátil a obnovil nejen svůj klan, ale i celou orkskou rasu. Pokud je vaše postava Frostwolf, měla by být extrémně pyšná na Thralla a na svůj klan - i za vše, co si ve vyhnanství za ty roky vytrpěli, v době, kdy se museli ukrývat před Hordou i Aliancí. Jediný další klan, který unikl zajetí po prohře v Druhé válce, způsobené Gul'danovou zradou (kdy černokněžník dezertoval s třetinou sil orků ve snaze najít Sargerovu hrobku a získat v ní pro sebe moc a artefakty), byl Orgrimmův Warsong klan, který se ukrýval v lesích Lordaeronu celých dvanáct let od konce Druhé války, než se opět setkali s Thrallem po jeho útěku z otroctví. 'Netypický ork - z Draenoru/Outlandu' A co hráč, který chce hrát orka z Draenoru? Takového, který nikdy neprošel Temným Portálem se Starou Hordou? Život vašeho orka by ale i tak byl ovlivněn Zničením Draenoru (doporučuji přečíst Za Temným portálem/Beyond the Dark Portal). Pokud byste si vybrali orka z Garadaru, vychovaného mezi Mag'har jako Garrosh Hellscream, váš život by byl relativně klidný a probíhal by stranou od větších konfliktů, v nádherném Nagrandu. Protože Aliance a Horda necestovaly znovuotevřeným Temným Portálem až do roku 26, jste nyní součástí Thrallovy hordy sotva pár let - a o Thrallovi toho moc nevíte, ani o jeho způsobu přemýšlení a jednání, protože zatím Garadar osobně navštívil jen jednou, aby promluvil se svou pramatkou Geyah. Zato byste toho sakra hodně věděli o hlasitém a ctižádostivém Garroshovi. 'Otázky ke zvážení při tvorbě orka či možné zápletky do jeho RP' Se vším tím bojem, konflikty a pronásledováním z historie Hordy máte dost prostoru pro zvážení povahy vašeho orka. Je váš ork zahořký a cynický, nenávidí lidskou rasu? Nebo je unavený vším tím neustálým bojem a sní o době, kdy bude moci žít někde v klidu bez neustálých připomínek války? thumb|left|700pxPřál by si váš ork nastolit v Azerothu klid vyjednáváním, nebo ovládnutím všech ostatních ras? Podporuje Thralla a jeho vizi diplomacie a míru, nebo Garroshe a jeho přesvědčení, že když něco Horda chce, tak si to vezme? Je váš ork válečníkem, který má už plné zuby toho, jak se Horda snaží "hrát hodné" a raději by měl coby velitele právě Garroshe? Vadí mu všechna ta diplomacie a má pocit, že Horda jen stagnuje a čeká, až ji ostatní rasy a Aliance převálcují? Jak se vaše postava cítí, když se chystá do boje, je nadšená šancí bojovat pro Hordu a cítí se v boji skvěle? Nebo ji více zajímají škody, které všechny války napáchaly ve světě a má jich už plné zuby? thumb|left|350pxBojoval váš ork s abstinenčními příznaky kletby krve (tj. letargií) v táboře Groma Hellscreama, když se objevil Thrall po svém útěku z Durnholde? Nebo byl s Drek'tharem v horách Alteracu, když se Thrall vrátil ke svému klanu, aby objevil šamanské dědictví svého lidu? Nebo byl mezi těmi, které Thrall a Orgrimem Doomhammer osvobodili, když ve svém tažení dobývali jeden internační tábor za druhým? Cestoval váš ork do Kalimdoru s Thrallovou skupinou, nebo s Gromem Hellscreamem? Byl u prvního setkání s trolly Darkspear na ostrovech poblíž Maelstromu? Pomohl taurenům bojovat s kentaury? Nebo cestoval s Gromovým Warsongem a dostal se do konfliktu s lidmi vedenými Jainou Proudmoore a později s nočními elfy při těžbě dřeva v Ashenvale? Stál váš ork po boku Thralla nebo Groma, když se Grom opět napil Mannorothovy krve a poskvrnil svůj klan kletbou krve znovu? Účastnil se váš ork zabití kaldoreiského boha Cenaria? Jak se cítil, když Grom zabil Mannorotha a očistil svou rasu od jeho vlivu a kletby za cenu vlastní smrti? thumb|350pxPamatuje váš ork Třetí válku a bojoval v ní? Kde váš ork bojoval na bitvě o Hyjal? Jak smýšlí o nočních elfech a lidech? Věří jako Thrall, že jednoho dne bude možný mír mezi Hordou a Aliancí, nebo nad tou myšlenkou kroutí hlavou? Rozmyslete se, zda váš ork bojoval v Outlandu a Northrendu - na obou těch místech mohl vidět, čeho všeho jsou ostatní rasy Hordy schopné a že v boji rozhodně stojí za to. Věří vlastním očím a úsudku Thralla, nebo Garroshovým rasistickým názorům na ostatní národy Hordy? Líbily se vašemu orkovi brutální metody Staré Hordy? Nenávidí lidskou rasu pro uvěznění orků v internačních táborech? Starému orkovi by se patrně zamlouval Garrosh Hellscream a jeho vize Hordy. Co že to znamená? Garrosh pokládá ostatní rasy Hordy vyjma taurenů za slabé či podřadné (Krvaví elfové jsou slabí, Opuštění jsou nechutná monstra protivící se řádu světa, trollové se jen vezou na vojenských úspěších orků, goblini jsou tak možná bezedné zásobárny zboží, strojů a peněz), jen taureni jsou dost silní, aby bojovali po boku orků. Nebo je váš ork vděčný Thrallovi za jeho vedení a záchranu z táborů? Za očistu z vlivu démonické krve? Pak by se mu patrně Garrosh příliš nezamlouval. 'Čeho se vyvarovat při RP orka' Následuje výčet nejtypičtějších chyb při roleplay orka. O to smutnější, když se jich dopouštějí zkušení hráči, kteří by lore orků měli mít v malíčku. 'Ork narozený v Durotaru či Orgrimmaru' I když většina orků nyní pokládá Durotar za zemi zaslíbenou a Orgrimmar za svůj domov, RP orka, který by se zde narodil, je lore fail - Thrall založil Durotar zhruba rok po bitvě na hoře Hyjal, tedy v roce 22. Jak starý by asi váš ork mohl být v roce 28? Co se týče místa narození - starší orkové se narodili v jednom z mnoha divokých regionů Draenoru, mladší orkové obvykle na jihovýchodě lidských říší Azerothu (možná i ve vypáleném Stormwindu?) nebo dokonce v internačním táboře na území Lordaeronu. 'Černokněžník na vysoké pozici v Hordě' thumb|left|300pxExtrémní lore fail. Jak řekl drahý Mahpee, průměrný ork reaguje na fel, jako by superbytost upřela zrak na kryptonit. Thrall netoleruje černokněžníky a i sám Garrosh je při každé možné příležitosti nechává popravovat. Jako warlock byste žili na okraji orkské společnosti, kde byste ve skrytu praktikovali všechny ty aktivity, které válečný náčelník Thrall zakázal - felovou a démonickou magii, krvavé oběti, otroctví, zakoušeli stavy krvežíznivosti či opojení démonickou magií se vším, co to pro orky nese (zvětšení síly, nárůst svalové hmoty jako po anabolikách a možné riziko proměny ve felového, tedy rudého orka). I pokud byste svou temnou magii ukrývali a propracovali se ve společnosti orků do vyšších ranků, váš pád ve chvíli odhalení by byl krutý a rychlý. Rozhodně byste se nestali ničím jako Thrallovým rádcem nebo zástupcem. 'Debilní ork' Většina hráčů, kteří z jasně známých důvodů zůstávají u RP člověka (protože je to nejsnadnější RP rasa kladňáků, že) ráda šíří představu orků jako primitivů neschopných souvisle mluvit vlastní řečí (zde si dovolím menší WTF? Nejsou to náhodou ostatní rasy, co nebudou schopné hovořit plynule orksky, pokud se nejedná o jejich mateřštinu?) a omezené mozkové kapacity. thumb|350px Toto celé je pravděpodobně způsobeno představou peonů z Warcraft i WoW questů, kteří jsou schopni pouze jednodušších úkolů i vět. Je nutné mít na mysli, že peoni, kteří vykonávají podružné práce a hovoří s gramatickými chybami jsou jakousi kastou "Nedotknutelných" v Hordě. Jsou určeni pro práce na farmách či úklid právě z důvodu jejich malé kapacity mentální či fyzické. Thrall věří v to, že i oni mají nějaký potenciál a snaží se jejich postavení ve společnosti zlepšit (zatímco klany jako Warsong se takových jedinců obvykle zbavují nekompromisně a krutě), ale je nemyslitelné, že by se takový peon stal dobrodruhem nebo dokonce vojákem. Je proto vysoce nepravděpodobné, že by kdy jaký člověk viděl takového orka (pokud jsou drženi na farmách hluboko v srdci Durotaru). RP peona je bráno jako fail, i dobří roleplayeři orků mají tendenci ho vnímat jako výsměch a pouhou snahu o trollení za každou cenu. 'Prestiž jednotlivých povolání/ class u orků' Následuje klasický žebříček postojů k povoláním a jejich oblíbenosti či neoblíbenosti u orků, seřazený od nejctěnějších po ty, kterými se nejvíce pohrdá. thumb|left|300px 'Šaman' Šamani vedou orkský národ, uchovávají jeho tradice, jejich post je doslova uctíván v každém klanu. Orkská verze šamanismu je oproti trollí a taurení velice energická, divoká až akrobatická, připomíná válečné tance doprovázené hlasitým voláním duchů přírody a předků. Pokud šaman vede válečníky v rituálu, je to zážitek, ze kterého mrazí v zádech, děsivý a přeci je naplní silou, na jehož konci jsou orkští válečníci připraveni na cokoli. Průměrný orkský šaman je možná trochu divoký, ale velice moudrý a svým způsobem "intenzivní". Není to někdo, koho byste jen tak potkali a minuli na ulici. 'Válečník' Lok-tar ogar! Válečníci jsou páteří orkské společnosti. Zatímco šamani jsou uctívaní a vyvolení, stát se válečníkem je něco, co se u orků očekává od každého. Kdykoli se narodí malý ork či orkyně, jeho matka v něm vidí budoucího válečníka a šamani mu dávají požehnání síly ještě dříve, než začne chodit. Od chvíle, kdy pochopí první slovo, vyrůstají s vědomím, že skutečnou čest lze získat jen v boji. Orkští válečníci jsou tedy sebevědomí, odhodlaní a nade vše uvolnění právě v boji, který je jejich způsobem bytí. 'Lovec' Lov je klasickým způsobem života orků - v Outlandu i Azerothu. Je součástí jejich zkoušek a rituálů dospívání a namlouvání. Krom toho, že je lov praktický (shání se tak jídlo), obdivují se také lovu velké a obtížné kořisti. A tím myslím opravdu velké a opravdu těžké cíle. Orky nezajímá předvádět své dovednosti před slabšími tvory nebo je vyhlazovat (a nebo, jak tomu říkají noční elfové, "udržovat rovnováhu přemnožených druhů"). Takovým lovem pohrdají. Jinak ale věří, že neexistuje věc, kterou by orkský lovec nedokázal. 'Druid' Orkové jsou z druidů v úžasu, stejně jako většina ostatních ras. Schopnost proměnit se ve zvíře je jednoduše neuvěřitelná. Orkové ovšem druidům nevěří - jedna z orkských zvláštností je totiž fakt, že tolerují jedno jediné náboženství a to šamanismus. Nechápou ty, kteří uctívají tajemnou a podle nich neexistující bytost jako noční elfové, princip nějakého Světla jako lidé a už vůbec ne skupinku izolovaných samotářů vyprávějících si o říši, kterou nikdy nikdo z nich neviděl. Na to to příliš zavání kultisty. Jediné, co zatím přebije jejich nedůvěru k druidům je přirozená důvěra orků k taurenům, kteří je přijali do svých chýší v době nouze. 'Mág' Orkové nevnímají magii jako zločin, ale nepřipadá jim přirozená - což je zatracený rozdíl. Magie a arkána prostě do orkské mysli nezapadají, jsou velice praktickým národem. Sekera v něčím ksichtu je stejně účinná jako pyroblast, ne? A rychlejší. Orkové samozřejmě vědí o trollím využívání arkány a je jim to skoro jedno. Magii nemají v úctě, mohou ale ctít silného mága, který se projeví v boji - přese vše přeci mágova síla pochází z jeho vlastní vůle, moci a mysli, narozdíl od černokněžníka. I proto si u nich nakonec vysloužila při bitvě na Hyjal respekt Jaina Proudmoore. 'Paladin' A dostáváme se do té horší části. Paladin? Bah! Bývala doba, kdy se orkové báli paladinů - byli to záhadně mocní rytíři a válečníci, které lidé a trpaslíci používali k rozsévání zkázy v nejhorší vřavě. Jejich záhadná moc orky oslepovala a zraňovala. Jenže teď viděli, že Krvaví elfové umí to samé jako tihle paladinové. Viděli je vysávat tu moc z podivné prastaré bytosti Světla. Takže to není jejich síla... je to uloupená síla. A proto se není třeba bát ani nějakých podobných zlodějů u lidí a trpaslíků. 'Zloděj/zvěd' Mnoho orkských zvědů je členy (od narození či přijetím do klanu) Shattered Hand. Způsob boje, jaký používá rogue - plížení se, rány do zad a ze zálohy, používání dýk a jedů - neodpovídá příliš orkskému kodexu cti. Pokud ale chcete hrát uvěřitelného orkského vraha, klan Shattered Hand je pro vás správná volba. Jejich kontakty jsou šílené, oni sami jsou krutí plíživí vrazi a, upřímně řečeno, celá ta bandička vypadá, že funguje na nějakých chemikáliích, které ovlivňují stav jejich mysli. Vždy myslete na to, že Shattered Hand nejsou nic jako SI:7. Není to tajná policie. Pracují proti nepřátelům orků, ne proti svým vlastním lidem. 'Rytíř smrti' Blázni do posledního. Jako by nepochopili lekci, kteoru orkové dostali po té, kdy poprvé propadli krevní kletbě. Síla získaná tím, že se dobrovolně zotročíte někomu dašímu a mocnějšímu, jak to udělal Arthas a jeho rytíři, nakonec vůbec není opravdovou silou. A co rytíři, které Král Lichů pozvedl z padlých? Orkové k nim budou cítit lítost, ale i odpor - nemrtví podle nich nepatří do přírodního světa. To, že je Thrall na Mograinovu přímluvu přijal do Hordy jako účinné stroje na zabíjení proti Králi Lichů, je hořké sousto. Ork dokáže ocenit jejich schopnost v boji, ale to je asi tak vše. Bude se rytíři smrti vyhýbat, ne-li na něj plivat, zvláště, pokud je z jiné rasy. 'Kněz' Kněž není warlock/černokněžník, ale jen velice, velice těsně. Zdá se, že rozdíl pro orka je jen ve stupni jejich bláhovosti, ne v typu. Kněz i černokněžník se z pohledu orka odevzdávají službě pánu, kterému se nedá věřit, ať je to loa, nějaká energie nebo bůh či démon. Navíc se šeptá, že kněží umí ovládnout mysl své oběti. To samo by stačilo k tomu, aby byli zabíjeni na potkání. 'Černokněžník' Nebezpeční blázni a budižkničemové, kteří stáli za zničením pravého domova orků... každý správný ork by je měl porážet jak jateční zvířata, kdykoli na ně narazí. thumb|left|350px Orkové, kteří jsou černokněžníci, jsou téměř všichni zapleteni v konspiracích proti Thrallovi a šamanům a pravděpodobně napojeni na klan Burning Blade. Již jsem to psala výše, ale ještě to zdůrazním: pokud chcete dobře hrát orkského warlocka, hrajete vlka v rouše beránčím, schovaného uprostřed stáda. Služebníka temných pánů, který zemře, jakmile bude odhalen. Potřebujete krycí identitu, profesi, která vám může sloužit jako výmluva, nikdy byste neměli na veřejnosti pobíhat v temné rituální róbě, místo toho byste měli nosit kalhoty. Nikdy, NIKDY netahejte své démony na oči ostatním orkům. Pokud vás objeví, skončíte na tisíc kousků. Skrývejte se, vyčkávejte a plánujte. Kategorie:Horda Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft Kategorie:Návody na RP